


Thinking

by Deannie



Category: John Doe (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doe's got something going on. Something that feels dark and mysterious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

I'm not sure when it happened. When he got to be so damned important. When his quest became mine. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. "Watch him." That's all they said. "Watch him and see what he does. Keep tabs on him. Don't let him get too far ahead of you." 

Yeah, right. Because an old Special Forces rat like me is supposed to be able to keep up with a megabrain like Doe? No way. He's... He's like Jay. Brilliant in that scary way that almost hurts when you see the hamsters running in his mind. Doe's got something going on. Something that feels dark and mysterious... and so damn vulnerable that I almost want to tell him the truth. 

I almost want to tell him that they're never going to let him be. "Precious commodity." That's what that NSA lackey called him. And he is precious. Precious in a really dangerous way. I don't want to be their spy anymore. I don't want to see him and start thinking Special Ops. I can't think military around him. 

But I know I'm dead if I don't. 

* * *  
the end


End file.
